


Everyone Is Someone At Home

by FivePips, shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Banter, Celtic Prince, Celts, Flirting, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: When Jarl Remus captures the Celtic Prince, Sirius, all he needs is a bargaining chip to get his people back. The Viking doesn't realize he is about to get so much more.





	Everyone Is Someone At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Thank you to @shadow_prince for making such a wonderful piece of art. I immediately fell in love with it and your thoughts on where you saw this fic going. I wouldn't have had the "breed me" line without you. And thank you @jennandblitz and @shadow_prince (again) for being the best betas a gal could ask for... especially after I was hitting my head against the wall with this in mid-slump.

_Bú er betra,                           //A farm of your own is better,_  
_þótt lítit sé,                                                   //even if small,_  
_halr er heima hverr              //everyone is someone at home_  
\--An Old Norse Proverb from the Hávamál

**i.**

Sirius sat on the cool grass beside the river. He listened to it slowly roll. The day was beautiful, but Sirius was wearing a frown as usual. Somedays he wondered what would happen if he built a boat and left. Sirius had never built something. He was smart though, he could figure it out. He could find a new clan if he went far enough away. Maybe he would even just live on his own, he was more than capable of doing so.

Being a Ciarán prince, Sirius was kept under the thumb of his father. He and his brother Regulus were not allowed to do much, even fight in a clash. When the Vikings came, they were hidden away so the so-called barbarians would not hurt them. It was lucky Sirius was afforded the ability to go on a walk along the river near the castle. The prince was positive that he had people watching him from afar to make sure he did not run off, just as he was fantasizing about in his head.

The only thing that was enviable about where he resided was the beauty of the place. The grass was a bright and rich green. The trees were tall and strong and offered nice shade when it was warm. The river flowed close by, offering a peaceful sound and place by which to ponder on the many thoughts in his head. According to his father, the river brought good and bad with its currents: The river brought merchants and money. The river brought Vikings and their raids. The river brought wealth and it could take it away in a blink. One day, Sirius hoped, it would take him away from this place to somewhere just as beautiful.

After sitting and thinking for what seemed to be half the day, Sirius pushed himself off the ground and stretched. He wanted to talk to the Vikings his father was holding captive. It seemed like Orion had no real plans for the two, outside of letting them sit around wasting away until he made his choice. Orion may have had a plan but did not want to tell Sirius about it; he thought Sirius had a tendency to be too sentimental. Orion tried to beat that personality trait out of him because it apparently did not make a good ruler. Sirius thought otherwise.

The prisoners were kept off the site of the castle, tucked away in the woods in a stone structure. This was in case their friends came back to get them. Orion did not want to make it easy, it seemed. They were fed the bare minimum and given just enough water to sustain them. Life was miserable for them. Sirius wondered constantly how he could set them free. Maybe they would help him escape when the time came. He could speak Norse. He had learned it from a friendly man who worked in the castle growing up. It was rather useful now because he could make friends with these two.

“Hello,” Sirius called as he approached the structure. The guards, Crabbe and Goyle, were sitting chatting about something dumb probably. Sirius could not really care. They were both just great lumps of meat with nothing in their heads.

Crabbe and Goyle stood quickly to bow to Sirius. Neither said anything as he walked past them and towards the back of the structure, as far from the men as he could get. They could not speak Norse but he liked the privacy. He did not want these two to speculate what was being said.

“The prince is here,” said the shield maiden, Marlene, in a bit of a bored voice. She was a fierce thing that Sirius got along well with. She was sharper than her companion, even being beaten down. Sirius thought they would be great friends outside of this situation.

“Do you need anything?” Sirius asked as he came to the small barred opening. Marlene was standing in front of it. Her blonde hair, which had been done in beautifully intricate plaits, was now ragged and knotted. Her face, once smeared with war paint, was covered in dirt. But, her bright blue eyes still shone and her smile was still contagious. They seemed to be just as stubborn as her.

Next to Marlene was Peter. He was much shorter than Sirius himself and even Marlene. He was just as downtrodden as his fellow warrior. “We were just given our food and water. Mere scraps and dirty.”

“I will try to bring you something more tonight if I can get away. If not then I will come in the morning.” Sirius nodded. Sometimes it was too difficult for him to sneak out in the dark, but he knew he was able to get them food in the morning.

“They will come back, you know?” Marlene asked. “Remus would never leave us behind. Even if he believes that we are dead, he will come back for vengeance.”

“I understand. I will gladly point them in the direction of your accommodations. Hell, I will lead them right to it,” Sirius scoffed and looked behind him into the trees. “Can I come with you when you leave?”

“I do not understand why you would want to do that.” Peter shook his head. “You are a prince. This is your land, is it not?”

“It is, yes. But you have met my father. Surely you can understand why I want to get away from him.”

“Fair point.” Marlene made a face. “If you came with us, would it not start a war? Some type of battle? Your father would want his heir, I have no doubt about that.”

“Again, you do not know the situation well enough. He has Regulus and barely cares for me, anyhow, because I do not act as a proper heir should act. I am sure your Jarl will take a liking to me and decide to rescue me.” Sirius knew he was beautiful, many people had told him this. This Jarl would be taken by his looks and lead him to safety and comfort.

“If you wish to think so,” Marlene said with a heavy amount of skepticism and an eye roll.

“Remus is not exactly a man who likes outsiders. He is going to take some heavy convincing.”

“He would like me fine. I am rather beautiful, you know.”

Marlene rolled her eyes again. “Sure you are here. We have more beautiful men and women back home.”

Sirius grinned, “Another reason for me to go with you. I love appreciating beautiful men.”

“I do not think that it is going to happen, but you can always ask.”

“I will just join.”

“And hope you do not get killed for jumping on a boat?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“That is a fair point, but I think that your Jarl will take pity on me at the very least.”

“Very doubtful.”

Sirius talked with them for a while longer, until the sun began to go down and the sky turned to a scarlet. He made his way back towards the castle the long way round. He walked slowly along the shore of the river, retracing his steps from earlier in the day. Sirius wondered if the sky looked any different where from Marlene and Peter came from. They said they were only staying across the sea in a colony off the coast of Britannia, but they came from a place called Vendill. Vendill was very far away apparently.

There was nothing Sirius could muster in his head about how their homeland looked. It was colder, according to Marlene and Peter. They had more large peaks and the trees were somewhat different as were some of the animals. Sirius thought it would be fun and exciting to see lands that were far from his home. He had to hope that this Jarl Remus would be interested in taking him along. Sirius was sure he could find something to do for them in return. He was not completely useless, unless you believed his father.

Later, at supper that night, “Sirius sit up straight, will you?” Orion said and his mother glared. They were hosting a monk. Sirius was not sure why. They had their own Gods and beliefs, ones they held close to their hearts. Ones that his father used to wield his power with a mighty force. Ones Sirius was not too sure about, but he kept those thoughts to himself for the most part.

The man was talking about his God. Apparently in his religion there was only one God but the son of this God seemed to be one too. Sirius thought that was strange and somewhat confusing to him. Their God sounded more like a thought, an idea, and not something that took any sort of form. Sirius disliked the idea more than the Gods he was supposed to care about. So, he kept his mouth shut, which was painful but he did not feel like dealing with his parents tonight.

Sirius and Regulus were allowed to leave the table following dinner. His parents and the monk continued to chat. “What is that about then?” Regulus questioned, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

“I do not know.” Sirius shook his head as they climbed the steep stone steps towards their chambers, their footfalls echoing off the walls. “Maybe they are going to convert. They are always trying to prosper somehow. They probably assume that this is going to be the next way to get what they want. They would never do anything that did not benefit them directly.”

“Very true,” Regulus spoke softly and looked behind him. “Sirius, are you okay? I feel like something is wrong and it has nothing to do with this monk.”

“Do not worry about me, Regulus.” Sirius assured his younger brother. He knew that Reggie would not agree with his yearning to leave their land. His brother always tried his best to be the good son. It would be better if Regulus could take everything over. He would be much better at ruling than Sirius. He was much better at a lot of things than Sirius, honestly.

“I worry. You are my brother, you know?”

“I know.” Sirius huffed. “I will tell you one day.”

“Tell me what? Should I worry about whatever your plan is?”

“No, do not worry. It will all work out perfectly fine,” Sirius said as he reached his chambers. “I will see you in the morning.”

“Yes, goodnight Sirius.”

Sirius nodded and headed into his room. It was lit by fire and his bed was covered with only one top layer because it had been so warm lately. He crawled in and tried to get comfortable, but it felt impossible. Sirius’ mind kept him up late into the evening thinking about what it would be like to be free. He always thought about it, but it was at the forefront of Sirius’ mind now. He knew that it was going to be time to wake far too soon but he just kept tossing and turning.

 *******  
**The Three Days Before**

Remus watched Harry run after Hermoine with a laugh. James and Lily were sitting next to him by the fire talking and drinking their mead, but Remus’ mind felt too busy to enjoy the warm night with his friends. Marlene and Peter were taken by Orion, and Remus was not sure if they were dead. Lily said she saw them being dragged off, still alive as their boat pulled away. That did not mean they were okay.

“We need to go back and get them,” Remus declared to James and Lily.

“What?” Lily frowned, confused at where this had come from. He had barely spoke a word on the topic since the incident.

“Peter and Marlene. we are going to retrieve them.”

“And get us all killed? I do not think so.” James shook his head. “We can not go just pick them up. We do not know where they are or what they are doing.”

“We could take one of the princes. There are two of them,” Remus suggested. “Remember when we were watching the castle, one of the sons would sit by the river for ages each day. If we just went and captured him then maybe we could make a deal.”

Lily furrowed her brow as she thought. James tapped his finger against his bottom lip.

“He would want his son back, would he not? The heir to his throne? The heir to their kingdom? They would give anything to get him back, I have no doubt about that.”

“I am sure that they would,” Jame said. “If we went in for this, we would have to go small. Just a few of us. We have to figure out when he is out sitting.”

“We go to the other side of the river again tomorrow and watch. We went every day when we were planning the raid before,” Remus reminded his companions.

“So, he comes with us and we bring him back here. What happens if Orion kills Marlene and Peter in return.”

“He will not. He is not stupid. He will want his son back. We just have to make sure the man gets word of the plan.” Remus shook his head. “If he does kill them, then we kill the son. it is easy enough.”

“If you say so, Remus.” James nodded. “Father would be happy to know that you are not leaving people behind. I am sure he will be happy with your choice.” James’ father was the one to send out Remus and his party on campaigns. He was a fair man, others probably thought he was too soft. Remus thought he was smart.

“I know he would be.”

“What are we going to do with this prince? We have no jail?”

“We have an extra dwelling. We will put him there. It is small. I will have people stand guard around the clock,” Remus suggested. “It is not as if he will be armed. He will not be able to get far either.”

“Well, I guess I approve of this idea. I do miss Marlene and Peter. Dorcas and Mary will be happy about their return. I know they will want to join you in taking the prince.”

“That is fine with me. I will take Dorcas, Mary, Gideon, and Fabian. We will not need anyone else, we just have to be quick and efficient.”

“That is very true,” Lily agreed. “I will get the dwelling ready tomorrow so you can put him right in there. We will not treat him badly, like his father probably treats our people. He is not the one who took Marlene and Peter and we are better than that.”

“Yes, but his father did take them, Lily.” Remus shook his head. “As any good son, his is probably aligned with his father’s choices. He is the next in line for his father’s title, there is little doubt in my mind that he agrees with Orion.”

“Some people are surprising, you know?” James scoffed. “Not everyone follows a predestined path.”

“Yes, I know that. I was not exactly on the path to where I am today.”

“No, but you proved yourself to be a strong warrior, Remus. Who knows what this man is like. We are not all our father’s sons.”

“Says the man who is practically identical to his father, who has made something identical to him,” Remus laughed at his friend.

“We are not the rule, are we? You are not your father, Remus,” James said. Remus was not. His father was a drunk, a degenerate who left his wife and son with nothing. It was amazing that Remus had as much power as he did.

“Yes, but he is a prince. Why would not he be faithful to his father? He has had the world handed to him. It must be easy.”

“We will find out soon enough,” Lily said. “I think it is time we go to sleep.”

Remus agreed with Lily. They had an important few days ahead of them.

  
**ii.**

  
Remus stared out over the bow of their Karve, watching the shoreline of the river with a careful eye. They approached the area of Mide where Marlene and Peter were being kept. They could see the top of the castle in the distance, but they were not going there today. No, they were not going much further than where they currently were because what they wanted seemed to be simply waiting for them. Remus did not like things that appeared easy. It normally meant bad things.

The prince was sitting where he always sat, even when he had seen the ship sailing nearer. Remus could have sworn the man smiled as they grew closer to him. It was as if he was waiting for them to come. As they came up slightly on to land, Remus got out of the boat with Dorcas and Gideon. They splashed into the shallow water and made their way to the shore, the prince started to walk towards them. That was unexpected.

Something expected did happen, though. A few of the king’s men came from the tree line and Fabian took care of them quickly with his bow. The prince still did not seem phased by that because he was smiling. Remus wondered if he was mad.

“you are coming with us,” Remus said as Dorcas moved closer to the prince with the rope. He did not make any sudden moves to run away. No, he kept coming closer.

“Thank the Gods,” The prince let out a long sigh. Remus was surprised that he understood what they were saying. It was even more surprising that he was speaking the same tongue as them. He was also willing to join them? This was too strange. There had to be something more going on. “Do you want me to take you to Marlene and Peter? They said that you would come. It would not take very long. We could all leave together then.”

Another person came out from behind the trees, sword drawn and ready to save the prince. Gideon moved to him with his own sword out. Remus did not bother watching. Gideon was going to spare the man, they were taking the prince, and in a fortnight they would be back for their people. Remus knew that it would be an easy job for Gideon, so he was not concerned with it. He was much more concerned about the reaction the prince was having to this all.

“Tie his wrists together,” Remus instructed Dorcas.

“Oh, I do not normally do that type of thing outside the bedroom,” the prince said with a wink at Remus.

“Well, that is too bad because you are not going to enjoy this much.” Remus gave Sirius a hard look. Was he really flirting with him now?

“I am sure I will, as long as you are close by,” the prince licked his lips as Dorcas bound his wrists, staring at Remus as if he were a piece of meat.

Remus would have to be blind to deny the prince’s ethereal beauty. His long black hair was wavy and shiny, standing out starkly against the green tunic on his pale, flawless skin. He looked to be sculpted from fine stone. His eyes were an unearthly grey and stormy. He was one of the most beautiful creatures Remus had ever seen in his life. If circumstances were different, and Remus had not been capturing him to hold him hostage, he probably would have flirted right back with him.

“Hurry, Dorcas, we need to go,” Remus said, watching the woman work quickly to tie the rope around the prince’s wrists.

“Did you hear me? I will take you to your people. I am not lying, this can all be over now,” the prince complained as Dorcas gave him a shove towards the boat once the last knot was complete.

“You will lead us to an ambush, I am sure.” Remus shook his head. Dorcas got the prince to the boat and Fabian helped pull him on. The prince did not struggle against any of this one bit.

Gideon came up behind Remus, sounding a bit out of breath. “We should go, quickly. I am sure they will be sending more men out but that one will pass along the news. I only left him with a small wound. Nothing deadly.”

Remus nodded as he and Gideon pushed them off before joining the others on the boat. He did not even glance back at the man Gideon had spoken to.

“You could have had them! It would have been easy enough, I swear. I know where they are being kept.” The Prince's tone was an annoyed one as they began to navigate away from the shore towards safety. Gideon kept eye out the back towards the tree line.

Remus pushed the prince to sit down on his knees. He continued to ramble on, “You could have brought them home today. You did not need to take me hostage. I would have come with you anyway.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Remus looked at him with a furrowed brow. The prince grinned at him with a smile that would win over most people. “I take that as a no.”

“You must be Remus. Marlene and Peter told me about you.”

“You spoke with them?” Remus asked him, taking a seat next to the man. He was not sure if that was surprising or not. Maybe he was trying to get information out of the two about where their settlement was.

“Yes, I visited them often. I brought them extra food and water when I could.”

“Why would you do that?” Remus was perplexed at this. Why would he care to bring people who were his prisoners food and water?

“I liked them. I also hoped they would take me with them when they left.”

Remus shook his head. “Sure you did.” This was unbelievable. The prince had to be up to something.

“I did! Look, Remus, I know you are Remus because you are rather cold, are not you?”

“Cold?”

“Personality wise, you know?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Remus snapped at the other man. “What is your name, Prince?”

“Sirius.”

“Okay, Sirius, you need to stop talking,” Remus spoke in a calm, even tone even though he was completely infuriated on the inside.

“Why?”

“Because you are my captive and I can tell you what to do. I can not listen to you talking the whole trip back to our settlement.”

“Gods, I wish you would tell me what to do.” Sirius sighed, looking at Remus through his lashes. “Except I do not wish to be held captive. You could tell me what to do otherwise, preferably in bed when I am tied up.”

“That is too bad that you do not want to be held captive, because it is happening anyway.” Remus wondered if he should just knock the man out. He was insistent.

“I wish to be with you freely. I can be helpful, I promise Remus.”

“How can I believe you?” Remus questioned the man. There was no way he could trust Sirius. It could all be a ruse to get Remus to let his guard down.

“I hate my parents and I would do anything to get away from them. Anything, really. What would you like me to do? Tell me and I will grant you that wish,” Sirius said leaning closer to Remus.

“You seem like you could talk your way out of any situation. I am not so easily persuaded.” Remus shook his head. “I do wish for you to stop talking. That will not get you what you want, though.”

“Maybe it would if you made me stop talking with something below your waist?” Sirius smirked in a filthy way.

“You are not going to seduce me into believing you, Sirius.” Remus sat back.

“See, we could have a lot of fun, you and me.” Sirius bit his pouty pink lip. “You could do whatever—”

“Gideon, can you make him shut his mouth before he drives me completely crazy? There is no way I can listen to him this whole trip.” He looked to one of the red haired twins.

“Sure.” Gideon grabbed an oar and made his way over with a bit of enthusiasm for the task.

“I would rather you being doing the silencing with—” Sirius was cut off when was a loud CRACK! as the oar connected with the prince’s head. Sirius’ body went limp and he fell to the floor of the boat with a thud. Remus tried not to cringe because he did not want anything terrible to happen to the man. He needed him alive and well to return to his father.

“Gag him so when he comes to, I do not need to listen to him yammer away.” Remus shook his head.

“He likes you,” Gideon said with a laugh.

“He likes what he thought he could get from me if I were willing.”

“Your cock?”

“Fuck off.” Remus shook his head.

“I hear it is good. You might be able to convince him to shut up with it.”

“Do as you were told,” Remus ordered.

Gideon did as commanded, and the rest of the trip back to their island was blissfully quiet.

*******

When Sirius awoke, he could not remember where he was for a moment. It all fell into place once the fog in his brain seemed to melt away. His cheek was pressed against the smooth wood of the ship and he had something in his mouth now to stop him from talking. His head ached from where he was hit by one of the twins. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing except for the side of the ship. But, Sirius could hear the sound of the water lapping against the wood and the sound of the people who had taken him.

Remus was something that Sirius did not think could exist. He was tall and everything about him screamed strength - from his well defined arms to his thick thighs. He had long, very light brown hair, which was done in the same sort of plaits that Marlene had in her mane when she had arrived. Sirius wondered how long it took them to do the plaits in their hair. He had never done that with his. He normally just kept it down, but he wanted to have Remus do his hair for him.

Honestly, Sirius wanted Remus to do a lot to him. When Sirius wished to be taken away, he did not realize that his captor would be so good looking. Remus did not seem to be interested in him, but he was sure that he could change his mind eventually. Sirius really needed to work on all that because Remus did not trust him one bit.

Sirius was not positive how long they sailed, but he stayed on the floor of the boat the entire time. He was feeling rather dizzy and sick to his stomach, but could not be sure if it was the blow to the head or the fact that he was on a ship possibly at sea. He figured that he should just stay where he was and breath deeply to stave off the feeling of getting ill. Sirius could barely even concentrate on what the Vikings were saying not too far from him.

There was never a moment in his life Sirius had been more thankful than when he felt the ship being stopped by land. Two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged him to stand up. One of the pair to his gag out, but he stayed quiet for now. He looked up to find that it was dark now, the moon was shining over the water and shimmering in the reflection. Remus was standing on the land talking to another man who had not been a part of the raiding party on the boat.

After being pulled off the boat, the red headed twins deposited Sirius in front of Remus, knocking him to his knees once again in front of the taller man. Sirius looked up at him, his mouth going dry. He had never wanted anyone in this way before. It was all consuming and just a bit frightening. Sure, he had been joking around on the boat earlier, but Remus was the most handsome man he had met. Sirius hoped the Jarl would take him to bed one day. He did not even have to like Sirius to fuck him.

“Take him to the place next to James and Lily’s that was set up. He is to stay there. Em and Caradoc will be keeping first watch tonight.”

Sirius looked up at Remus with a frown. He was not going to be going anywhere. He did not need to be kept as a prisoner. Sirius did not want to be ransomed, he wanted to stay with these people. “Hear me out for a moment.”

Remus looked exasperated but nodded.

“How about this, instead of ransoming me, you breed me.” He smiled as the twins pulled him back up to stand.

“He is been making comments like that since we picked him,” Remus said to the man he had been talking to before Sirius had been deposited in front of them. The man was laughing and looking much more entertained than Remus was.

Sirius did not hear what the man had to say in return to that as the men led him away. He turned his attention to the twins. “Is Remus always like that? Marlene said he hated outsiders.”

“He can be cold,” the one to his right said with a shrug. “If you keep at it, you might wear him down.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

“Do you really hate your family?” The twin to his left asked.

“Yes, I do. I have been dying to get away from them. Your friends, I told them I was coming with them when you returned to rescue or avenge them. Marlene said I would probably be killed first.”

They both snorted. “You have managed to make it this far without being killed.” The right twin nodded.

“What do you think my chances are for survival?” Sirius questioned because he was curious. Remus did not seem to like him. As much as he hoped to turn that around, he did not want his survival to depend on it. Sirius did not want to die just yet, so he needed to find a way to gain Remus’ favor, or the favor of someone who had more power than him.

“It could be worse, I think. He wants Marlene and Peter back. We will keep you alive and well until we go back to your land.”

Sirius nodded in understanding, but that was not want he wanted. “I do not want to go back.”

“It is not up to you, is it?” one said as they came upon what looked to be a small village.

There were houses of varied in size, which reminded Sirius of the Viking boats he had seen, with the way they were built of wood. Despite night having fallen, there were fires going and some people still up and about. They did not have to go too far until they came to a stop in front of a small dwelling. A woman with auburn hair was standing nearby wearing a plain grey dress.

“Lily, here is your new guest.”

The woman smiled at him kindly. “Wonderful. Em and Caradoc are on their way if you want to show him in. There is food on the table for you.”

“Thank you,” Sirius returned. At least he was going to be fed by these people.

She looked surprised to hear him reply in Norse before the twins showed him inside. It was furnished with a table in the center and a place for a fire off to the side. Near the wall was a plank bed covered in a blanket. He could get used it, as it was far nicer than what Marlene and Peter were being kept in. Sirius did not have much to complain about. Now he just needed to figure out how to get Remus to like him so he could stay.

**iii.**

Sirius woke up to a child’s laughter and a soft hushing sound from another person. He sat up straight, forgetting where he was for a moment, disoriented by how his surroundings were completely different from the ones of his chamber in the castle. He had never spent a night out of the castle. It was interesting and different but he enjoyed it thus far and he was just a captive for now. Sirius would very much like to get used to it while having some freedom.

In his small new home was Lily and a child who looked much like the man he had seen talking to Remus the night before. The child was about up to his knees if he had been standing and was looking at him with wide green eyes. “He does not look mean.”

“I am sorry, Sirius.” Lily laughed and shook her head, “Harry, no one said he was mean.”

“But he comes from the other place. The place that took Marlene and Peter,” the child spoke, looking up at his mother.

“Yes, this is true but that does not mean a thing.”

“I actually would like to help get your friends back,” Sirius said, standing up slowly. He did not want to make sudden movements. He was being held captive and did not want to seem like he was going to make a run for it or hurt anyone. Sirius would never do either of those things, but they did not know that yet. He would prove it though, he wanted to stay and be a part of this community.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“I told Remus this yesterday, but he would not hear me out.” Sirius looked to Lily. “I promise, I want nothing to do with my family. I have wanted to get away for a long time.”

“I did hear you came very willingly.” She paused and grinned. “And you were being very… sweet to Remus.”

Sirius grinned, thinking that was a very kind way to put it. He was practically begging Remus to take him to bed as soon as possible. There was no denying that Remus was beautiful, nor that he wanted the other man more than he had wanted anyone else who he had had sex with. He was strong and handsome and a bit rude, which Sirius found attractive for some reason.

“Yes, you could say that. He did not seem to be feeling the same way.”

“You are his captive, I would not worry too much about it.” Lily waved a hand. “You should know that he is only interested in getting Marlene and Peter freed.”

“I am willing to be very helpful with that. I visited them often, bringing them extra food and water when I could. Marlene told me that Remus was cold and he would not believe me. It seems she was right.”

Lily chuckled as Harry, who had been looking very bored, went for the door. “Remus can be that, but he is also a very good leader. I trust him with my whole heart. He is not one for trusting quickly though, it must be earned.”

“I will do my best to earn it,” Sirius said. “I just hope that I can do that before he goes back to try to get Marlene and Peter.”

“Just be kind to him. Maybe cut back on asking him for sexual favors.”

Sirius felt his cheeks flush.

“Remus tells James and I everything, nothing is a secret. You are very beautiful though, I am sure he will give into you eventually.”

“Oh, ah, thanks.”

“Anyway, I have left some clothes and food for you here.” She pointed to the table in the middle of the room. “I am trying to convince Remus to let you out, we will see how that goes.”

“You are?”

“You are not going to get very far. I do not think you are much of a fighter, either.”

Sirius tried not to look too offended; Lily was right, he was not much of a fighter. He had never been one to go to battle, nor had he ever wanted to go to battle, pick up a bow, or sword. “Is that why they let you come in alone.”

“You assume I am not one for a fight?” Her green eyes shone with a challenge. Sirius never wanted to have to fight Lily, he decided at the very moment. He had heard that the women of these people were strong and just as bloodthirsty as the men. There was very little doubt in his mind that it was true when he looked at Lily.

“I am sure that you are very capable,” Sirius assured her.

“You are very smart not to say otherwise.” She put her hands on hips. “I will be sure to go talk to Remus now. I can not promise anything, but I will try to get you out of here. You are not going to be able to go very far anyhow,” Lily said, moving towards the door.

“Thank you for talking to him.”

“No worries, Sirius. I understand wanting to get away from family, to a point.” She nodded then took her leave.

Sirius went to the table to look at the food, only then realizing how hungry he was. He had not had anything to eat since mid-day the day before. His stomach growled at the thought of putting something in there. Sirius was happy that they were treating him much better than his father was treating Marlene and Peter and hoped that nothing would happen to them in the time that he was gone. He knew his father was a vengeful person. It would not be surprising if his father killed them and then killed anyone who came back to try to exchange Sirius for them.

As he picked at the food, Sirius thought about what he was going to do. He needed to get Remus to like him, but he did not know how to do that other than flirting with him. He needed to be on the man’s good side for a few reasons. One of those being that he wanted to stay there. The other being that he wanted Remus to like him because he wanted Remus to fuck him into the bed that he had slept on the night before. Sure, there were other reasons, like livelihood, but those were the two most important ones in his opinion.

*******

“I believe him,” Lily said, sitting next to James at their table. James was not saying anything but Remus knew he agreed with his wife. He always did. Lily could do no wrong in his eyes.

“You do not have any supernatural power for me to think you can read his mind,” Remus retorted.

“Yes, but I can read him. He wants to be here, Remus, and he wants to help us.”

Remus shook his head. He was shocked that Lily had asked him to let Sirius be released from where he was being held. It had barely been a day now. It was not even dark yet. “How do you trust people so quickly? It is maddening.”

“When have I ever been wrong?”

This silenced Remus. Maybe James was right in his thinking, Lily was never wrong.

“That is what I thought.” She paused. “Remus, where is this man going to go? Our island is a small place. He can not run off to anywhere else. He can not fight, probably even to save his life. It is doubtful to me that he has ever even used a sword. Princes must have a very kind life. Everyone else does the fighting for them.”

Remus nodded - he could at least agree that Sirius did not seem like one to raise a sword. Though, he could probably seduce the person that was wielding it. He briefly wondered if the man possibly seduced Lily, but he knew better than to accuse the woman of letting that happen to her. She was too smart to let someone get in her mind that way. Plus, it seemed that Sirius was only interested in flirting with Remus. James, Lily, Gideon, Fabian, and everyone who had come into contact with him all said he was friendly but he did not proposition them.

“Let him have the freedom. Everyone will keep an eye on him, no matter what,” Lily reminded him.

All of Lily’s points were very valid. He needed to talk to with Sirius once more before deciding, though. “I will speak with him.”

“I am surprised that you have not yet today,” James spoke.

“We have time, do not we? I wanted to let him sit and stew, but it seems as if your wife has other ideas.” Remus stood up from the table.

“My wife is brilliant, and you know it.” James grinned at him. “Be sure to speak to him a bit before you have your way with him.”

“That is not going to happen,” Remus called out before leaving the Potter’s home. He was not going to sleep with Sirius Black now, or ever. Sirius was there because he was his bargaining piece to get Marlene and Peter back. He was not there for Remus to have fun with.

As he walked the very short distance over the muddy ground to where Sirius was, Remus thought about the other man. He wished that he could be quick to trust like Lily. Or he wished that he had the ability to see these traits in people that she possessed.

Remus passed Kingsley and Alastor, who were standing guard. He gave them each a nod then went inside. Sirius was sitting at the table in the center, drumming his fingers and looking very bored. Remus thought that was funny because he assumed that princes only sat around being bored when they were not captives, but Sirius did not appear to be enjoying it very much.

Sirius perked up when Remus entered the room. The other man looked tired judging by the bags under his eyes. “Oh, you have come to see me. I am thrilled.”

“I am sure you are.”

“I do hope you do not knock me over the head again. I would love to talk to you without such force.” He grinned as Remus took a seat across from him.

“Why do you want to help us?”

“Right down to business then. In all honesty though, my father is a horrible man. I want nothing to do with him or my family. My brother is the only thing that matters back home. For years I dreamed about being taken away to another land. Then you arrived.”

“I just want my people. I plan on dumping you back home when we go get them.” Remus shook his head.

“I would give you anything to stay here. I am very good with my mouth. I am sure you would like how it would feel wrapped around your—”

“Will you stop doing that?” Remus groaned, feeling himself flush.

“If you really wish for me to stop,” Sirius said with a frown.

“I thought you would have taken that hint when I had you knocked out.”

“It seems like you appreciate it, even if you do not want to,” Sirius laughed. “You get this look in your eyes, as if you want to say something back to me.”

“I certainly do not.” Remus shook his head. That was a lie, he did like it a bit. He just did not feel as if it were appropriate at the present time. Plus, he was sure that Sirius was really doing this to get Remus to let him go or let his guard down. “I will let you leave this room, but you must do something productive while you are here. There is plenty of jobs to be done.”

“Anything,” Sirius said eagerly. “I am very good at sewing.”

Remus nodded, that would be something helpful. “We will see. There is nowhere to run from here and everyone is looking after you. If you do anything daft, then I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“I think you would, because you want your people back, but I would not do anything anyway. I want to prove to you that I am good enough to stay with you.”

“You are not earning your way to stay to here.” Remus stood up from the table. “You are not to leave until tomorrow. I need to have a meeting with my people.”

Sirius nodded. “I understand, Remus. I will do whatever you need me to do.”

Remus did not say anything more as he left the home. He went right back to Lily and James’ to tell them they needed to have a meeting with everyone. He could not believe that he was doing this. How did he let everyone talk him into letting this man free?

**iv.**

  
Sirius was free to do as he pleased. He met many people in the settlement the first and second day of his freedom. They were mostly skeptical about him, but most of them seemed to warm to him after they spoke for a bit. Except for Remus, who was still acting as if Sirius was going to destroy everything in the blink of an eye. It was completely maddening because if there was one person in the settlement he needed to trust him, it was Remus.

“He will come around,” James told Sirius as he helped the man repair a hole in the blacksmith’s hut. James seemed to be someone who had his hand in everything. From what Sirius understood, James’ father was the one that sent this group out here to explore and raid. Technically James could be in charge but he insisted to his father that Remus should be the one to make the decisions. He was far more cunning. Sirius could see that. Remus had earned his title as Jarl.

“Are you sure about that?” Sirius scoffed. “I have been trying to talk to him the last two days and he outright ignored me.”

“He is probably worried that you are going to try to get him to go to bed with you.”

“Can you blame me?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I am sure many people want your Jarl.”

“They do, and there has never been anyone who got him. Well, there have been, but Remus never stayed with them. It was always temporary.”

“Does he want someone?”

James shrugged a shoulder as he brushed his hands off. “I have never heard him say either way.”

“I am sorry if this conversation is uncomfortable or strange for you.” Sirius put the hammer-like tool he had been holding down.

“No, it is fine. Personally, I would love Remus to find someone to grow old with. I have only known you for a few days, but I do not think I would mind you.”

“That is very quick judgment.”

“My wife likes you, and that is enough for me to think you are a decent person,” James said as he began to walk away from the building. “If you were no good, then I would not even want you helping me with this.”

“Thank you, James.”

“No problem. Tonight, you must join us for dinner. I will not take no for an answer,” James insisted. “I have to go take care of a few things that I can not invite you to.”

“That is fine, I will occupy myself just fine.”

“I am sure you can do that. I have heard you have made friends with half of the people here already.” James laughed. “Have a good day, I will see you at dinner time.”

“You too.” Sirius nodded then began to walk. He was not sure what he wanted to do with himself. He had helped Dorcas with mending some clothes the other day, but when he went to see her earlier she had nothing for him to do. The red headed twins were building a new ship with some of the others, but Sirius was sure that he would just get in the way helping them.

So, Sirius decided that he would go to the water to think. He felt far different now than he had just a few days ago. Even though he was a captive, technically, he felt freer than he had under his father’s thumb. He was able to do as he wanted. He even helped make some productive progress around the settlement. At home he was meant to do nothing but study how to be a prince. That was never very interesting to him; he preferred to use his hands. He wanted to work hard and do things that he was not meant to in his position.

By getting close to James and Lily, Sirius hoped that Remus would begin to trust him. He knew that he could help the other man, but Remus would not let Sirius near him at the moment. Sirius was not positive how much longer he had to wait before it was time to go back to Mide. Who knew what would be waiting there for them when they arrived as well?

As Sirius walked down the muddy path towards the shore, he heard a splashing sound. He frowned, wondering if he was going to find some people swimming. It was a rather cool summer day, but it would not surprise him if these people enjoyed going into the cold water.

This thought was quickly dispelled when he came into view of the water. On the shore were a pair of small boots and a carved wooden figure of a deer that he remembered seeing Harry holding earlier in the morning. Sirius scanned the water to see what looked to be the arms and head of a boy struggling to stay a float.

Without thinking, Sirius ran, diving headlong into the water and quickly swimming out to where Harry was thrashing about. Sirius had swum so fast that he was practically gasping and choking on water by the time he got to the boy. He wrapped an arm around him then swam to the shore. It was much harder with another person struggling to stay afloat.

He dragged them both on to the wet sand and set Harry down next to him. Sirius felt as if his lungs were burning. All he could hear in his ears was his heartbeat and heaving breathing, it was not much of a surprise that he did not realize there were other people there until he saw Harry being lifted up.

Sirius looked up to see Lily cradling her son with tears in her eyes. Beside her Remus was looking down at Sirius in amazement. He was asking him something but Sirius could only hear the muffled words. He took a few deep breaths and shook his head.

“Are you okay?” Remus asked, kneeling next to him. He still sounded a bit far from him.

“Yes, just catching my breath. That water is very cold.” Sirius shivered.

“Let us get you to your current home and start your fire.”

“Sirius, thank you so much. I do not —” Lily said as Remus helped Sirius to his feet. “I do not know what I would have done—”

“Nothing happened, it is okay, Lily.” Remus tried to calm her.

“I know nothing happened but something could have,” Lily said as she hugged Harry tight to her, “if Sirius was not here.”

“I was just coming to think, I like sitting by the water. I was just at the right place at the right time, that is all.” Sirius’ teeth were chattering now. Remus had an arm under his shoulders to support him. Sirius leaned into his warmth as they began the short trek back to the settlement.

“We know, that is how we knew you would be there when we came for you.”

Sirius was not sure what to say to that so he just kept walking. Lily continued to thank him but all Sirius could concentrate on was getting out of his wet clothes and into some warmth. Thankfully, it did not take much longer to get to where he was staying next to the Potters.

To his surprise, Remus followed him in. He went to starting a fire. Sirius stood there for a moment, watching the taller, stronger man lifting the wood and putting it into the hearth. His arms flexed whenever he gripped the wood. Sirius tried his best not to sigh at the sight.

Instead, he began to undress. As the clothes hit the floor with a wet slap, Remus looked over at him. “Undressing in front of me is not going to seduce me,” the Viking said, trying to remain impassive with a tight jaw. Sirius did not miss Remus’ eyes trailing down his chest.

“As regrettable as that is-” Sirius’ voice was hoarse- “I am not undressing to seduce you. I am freezing and soaked to the bone.”

Remus licked his lips then turned back to the fixing the fire.

*******

Remus sat at the Potter’s table, his brow furrowed in thought. He could not help but feel some fondness for Sirius creeping in now. Remus hated himself for it. Sirius had saved Harry from drowning earlier, which was a courageous thing to do. Sirius seemed to have exerted a lot of effort and Remus was worried he was going to catch his death from the cold.

Though Harry was doing fine now, Sirius was still hidden in his dwelling. Remus almost went back to check him when he returned to James and Lily’s land. He decided to go into the Potter’s place first and wait for Sirius for a bit. If he did not arrive by the time they began to eat, then he would go over and get the Celt.

“Do you like him now?” Lily questioned, taking a seat across from him.

Remus shrugged. “He saved Harry. That was a good and brave thing to do. I guess I trust him somewhat.”

“He could have walked away and let Harry drown,” James pointed out.

“I know that, but this does not mean that he can be completely trusted.”

“He wants to help bring the others home. He had long conversations with Marlene and Peter. He was kind to them,” James said, ruffling his hair.

“This is all based on what he is telling us. We do not know the real story. What happens if he is just saying these things and doing these things to make himself look better?” Remus questioned as the door opened and Sirius entered. He looked far warmer than when Remus had left him earlier.

“I look very well without having to make myself look better,” Sirius said, causing Remus to scoff. “Sorry, I really should stop with all this flirting.” He shook his head.

“Please do not, it riles Remus up and it gives us a good laugh.” Lily chuckled.

“It is rather fun.” Sirius took a seat at the table with a smile. “Sorry if I am late. I was more tired than I thought. And cold.”

“We have not even started yet,” James spoke as Harry came to sit with them. “You got here just in time.”

Dinner went well. Sirius did not make suggestive remarks to him through the whole meal. Remus was happy about that. Mostly happy, that is. Remus did like being wanted by Sirius. The man was gorgeous, he looked as if he was carved from fine stone. Sirius was very good at conversing, especially without the sexual undertones.

“I do want to help, Remus,” Sirius said as they were discussing the plan to get Marlene and Peter back.

Remus wished he could be like Lily and James and everyone else in the settlement and just trust Sirius. He just could not get over the fact that this prince did not want anything to do with his homeland. Remus had never been in a castle, except to raid it. He had never sat down and drank with kings and princes. But he had seen the wealth and the splendor firsthand and he could not imagine wanting to give up such a place for a life such as his. One that was probably the opposite of how Sirius had been brought up.

“I just want my friends back,” Remus said. “The easiest way to do that is to return you on the day that we have planned.”

Sirius frowned and bit his lip.

“Why do you want to stay?”

“You are all much kinder than my own father. He is a cruel man and you as my captors treat me far better,” Sirius confessed to the table, keeping his eyes down at his hands. “I would give anything to stay here amongst you all rather than to return back home.”

Remus felt sorry for Sirius in that moment but he was unsure of what to say to make things better.

“I am sorry, Sirius,” Lily said, taking one of his hands. “Remus, there must be something we can do.”

“I— the plan is to return him back to his family.” Remus shook his head. He was not sure how else to get Marlene and Peter back without doing exactly as he had planned. He also did not want to have Sirius to go back to a place that obviously caused so much pain. “If you can come back with us after it looks as if we returned you home, that is fine. I just do not know what to tell you about how to make that happen.”

Sirius seemed relieved for a moment but then worry crossed over his beautiful features. “I will think of something.”

“I hope you do,” James said. “I like having you around. You are very helpful. Remus, did you know that he helped me patch a hole today?”

Remus shook his head. He just did not know what the other man had got up to during the day when Remus was not paying attention to him. It was good that he was being useful as Remus had told him to be.

“That is good.”

“I am trying to help.” Sirius smiled at him softly.

“I can see that.”

**v.**

  
A day after Sirius had ended up in the cold water, saving Harry’s life, there was to be a party. Sirius was not sure exactly what they were celebrating, but he was helping Lily in the kitchen. It had something to do with some God, but it seemed like an excuse to drink and eat a lot. Sirius was not going to complain because maybe Remus would warm up even more to him with the help of a few rounds of mead.

The day before had been long and strange, but good. He had helped Harry, then he had slept for hours after as he tried to get warm. When he had dinner with Lily, James, Harry, and Remus it felt so comfortable. It was as if he was in his proper place. He never felt that way when it came to the Ciarán Castle. There was something that made him feel right in the settlement. Sirius had not been able to place the reason yet, but he hoped that he would be able to figure it out soon enough.

“What do I have to do to stay, do you think?” Sirius asked Lily.

“I do not know, I thought maybe rescuing my son from drowning yesterday would have put Remus over the edge,” she confessed, pushing back her red hair as she bent down to look in a large pot on the fire.

“I did not save him for that reason.” Sirius shook his head.

“I know you did not. You did it because you are a good person.”

“I need to find a reason to have him keep me here.”

“If James tells him that his father would rather you stay, Remus would have to let you stay.”

Sirius liked that idea, but he also did not want to put James in that position. He needed to earn his way here or he needed Remus to at least like him enough to keep him around. At the moment he did not believe that either of those things would happen.

Eventually, the sun started to dip down beyond the trees and everyone began to have a merry time of it. Sirius was having a brilliant time with the people of the settlement. The two ginger brothers, who Sirius still could not tell apart, were hilarious. Lily and James were brilliant. Dorcas and Mary were just lovely. Everyone else made him feel comfortable too. He stayed away from Remus for most of the night but eventually he found himself drifting towards the Jarl.

They were sitting just outside of a larger group of people, but no one was paying him any mind. “You keep saying that you will help get them out. How?” Remus asked and Sirius was surprised. He looked down at his clay cup.

“I — I know where they are and I know how things work with guards and such.”

“Our plan will work.”

“I am not sure about that. What if we just kill my father? The land will be mine afterward.”

Remus looked taken aback. “That is very harsh.”

“My father is very harsh.”

“Harsh to the point where you want to murder him?”

“Sometimes, I do not believe my father even wants me around. It would not surprise me if he just killed me on the spot. If we killed him first, I would inherit the title and the land and you would get Marlene and Peter back,” Sirius said in a matter of fact tone.

Remus’ brow furrowed and the taller man leaned forward. “He is a cruel man?”

“Very. I do not even want the land but if it would make your life easier.” Sirius shrugged.

“I think we can find a way to do this without killing your father.”

Sirius was not sure what to say because he would not be against it.

“You know, I have always thought that princes would be waiting happily to overtake their land. I thought they would be sitting with their fine things overlooking their kingdom just waiting to give orders and what not.” Remus took a long sip of his mead. “You are very strange.”

Sirius grinned because he did not mind being different from the picture that Remus had painted.

“I thought that might be insulting, I am glad it was not.” He chuckled then paused.

“That is not who I am, so why would I be upset?” Sirius shrugged a shoulder.

“You do actually want to stay here?”

“Yes, of course,” Sirius said with exasperation. “I am not saying that for any other reason than what it means. I have only been here for a few days but I have never been happier.”

Remus’ long fingers gripped his cup as he looked just over Sirius’ shoulder into the dark night. “I am not sure what to do with you, Sirius, because you are nothing I thought I would get.”

“Yes, well, I have always been a disappointment,” Sirius said, trying not to sound hurt. He hoped that Remus was happy with this, not annoyed or angry, but the tone in the other man’s voice was hard to place.

“Do not be that way,” Remus insisted and moved closer to Sirius. Sirius let out a long breath, relaxing because Remus was not annoyed. “You are — you are not lazy. You have been very helpful around here. You are smart and I enjoy talking to you when you are not trying to seduce me. The seducing thing is another surprise.”

“It is very hard not to try to seduce you, you are gorgeous,” Sirius said, feeling his cheeks warm.

“So you have said multiple times.” Remus laughed heartily. “What if I told you that I would like to take you to bed?”

Sirius felt desire and want stirring in his stomach. He bit his lip, seeing the look that Remus was giving him. It was full of lust. Sirius very much wanted Remus to pick him up and carrying him off to have his way with him. “Do not tease me, Remus.”

“If I take you to bed, it does not mean that you are able to stay,” Remus said, but Sirius did not feel too let down because it did not much sound as if the man believed the words himself. Sirius had hope now after their conversation that he was going to be staying with these people who were meant to be his captors.

“I understand.” Sirius nodded.

“Meet me at my home in a bit. I need to go talk to Caradoc.”

Sirius agreed, feeling like he was going to jump up and down for joy. Remus’ hazel eyes lingered on him for a few moments before he stood up. Sirius looked over at the group of people he did not know very well, and hoped they would not pull him into conversation at the moment. He wanted to sit and wait for Remus by himself. If he was pulled into conversation, he would have to be polite and talk to them. Sirius did not think it would be good to insult the people letting him stay.

As he sat breathing in the smoky air, and listening to the revelers around him, Sirius hoped Remus would let him stay. He knew that the man had said going to bed together did not mean Sirius could stay. At the same time, he thought that it meant Remus did like him much more now. Granted, it would be purely carnal. The drink and the festive atmosphere may have put Remus in the mood to have a night full of fun.

After Sirius thought he had sat for a long enough time, he made his way towards Remus’. He passed his new-found friends, but they did not see him. When his eyes scanned the crowd, Sirius could not see Remus in the glow of the firelight, so he did not linger and went straight for his house.

*******

  
Remus tried his best to pay attention to what Caradoc was saying about what to do with the crops he was tending. He hoped that it was not anything important because his mind was on Sirius and getting him out of his clothes. Against his will, Remus thought about Sirius previous nights when he was bringing himself off. He could barely help it when his mind wandered to the Celt.

“All right, Caradoc, if you need any help, let me know.” Remus should have just taken Sirius to his home without shame. He should not have made such an excuse because he did not want to explain or have anyone (James) give him shit because he had given into Sirius’ seduction.

“Thank you, Remus. Some more mead?”

“No, I am going to sleep. I am very tired, it is been a long day. Enjoy your fun tonight.”

Caradoc gave him a quick nod before Remus left his side.

On his walk back, he kept his head down, trying not to draw much attention to himself. Remus would have felt bad if he had to stop and chat, leaving Sirius sitting there waiting for him.

As he got closer to his home, he saw a figure standing in his doorway. Sirius’ silhouette looked more anxious than relaxed. Remus hoped he did not feel as if Remus was taking advantage of him. Technically, Sirius was his captive. Not that the other man seemed to think he was being held captive, and not that Remus was acting much like a captor any longer.

Remus did not know what to say to Sirius, so when he got close enough, he crowded Sirius against the wall and kissed him soundly. Blindly, he opened the door and backed Sirus into his quarters as his tongue slid into the other man’s mouth. Remus pulled back to take a breath and Sirius was grinning at him. “What, no flirtatious talk about being tied up or getting on your knees?”

“I am not opposed to either of those things.” Sirius ran a hand down Remus’ chest and abdomen.

“I do not think I want you tied up at the moment.” Remus pushed Sirius towards his bed. “We can think about that another time.”

Sirius tugged one of Remus’ earlobes gently between his teeth. “So, there is going to be another time, then?”

“I would not be opposed to that,” Remus echoed Sirius’ words as he undid Sirius’ belt. It fell to the ground with a soft thunk.

It had been sometime since Remus had taken anyone to bed. There was no reason other than he had not been interested in being with anyone. The men and women around him were all good people, but he did not feel this pull and attraction towards them as he was now feeling for Sirius.

As soon as they were both free of their clothes, Remus pushed Sirius back onto his bed. The man fell against the furs there, looking utterly delicious. He pale skin contrasted with his raven hair and stormy eyes. Remus licked his lips as Sirius flushed under Remus’ appreciation of his lean body.

“I think that you said something about how you would like to wrap your lips around my cock?”

Sirius nodded, pushing himself to sit up as Remus moved to lay on his bed. “I am very good with my mouth.”

“You are always running it, I am sure it is very practiced,” Remus teased as Sirius crawled between his legs, running his palms up Remus’ thighs.

“I should be insulted but I do talk a lot, do not I?” Sirius laid on his stomach. “I have a hard time shutting up around you but, as I said before, I think you like it.”

“I do.” Remus reached down to caress Sirius’ cheek.

Sirius grinned at him then wrapped his hand around the base of Remus’ cock. Remus watched as Sirius regarded his length with a hungry gaze for a moment before leaning forward and carefully licking a broad strip up. As he moved his mouth back, Sirius stroked Remus firmly with his hand. His pink tongue poked out and lightly teased the head. Remus bit back a moan as he swirled his tongue around before licking back down his length. His tongue moved back up, leaving another warm, wet trail.

Remus could not help the moan that slipped from his lips as Sirius took him into his mouth. His head fell back as Sirius sucked on the glans. His tongue was doing something amazing against it as well. Remus’ fingers found their way into Sirius’ hair as the other man began to bob his head up and down. Remus was completely lost in the heat of the other man’s mouth. He wanted to watch Sirius but his eyes kept falling closed as Remus enjoyed the pleasure.

Just as Remus was about to come, Sirius pulled off. “I was close,” Remus complained.

“I want you to fuck me, Remus.” The other man climbed on top of him. Sirius was leaning over him, his long hair framing his beautiful face. “Please, Remus.”

“Is that the first time you have been polite?” Remus asked jokingly as he put his hands on Sirius’ hips.

Sirius grinned then yelped in surprise when Remus flipped them so the Celt was on his back underneath him. “I was hoping you would manhandle me.”

Remus snickered as he reached over for the small bottle of oil he kept close by for his own pleasure. He opened it and put a few drops on to the fingers of his right hand before setting it aside. Remus rubbed the oil over his fingers and laid on his side to look down at Sirius.

“I can manhandle you plenty, if you would please.” He slid his hand down, just grazing over Sirius’ hard member and balls. “Right now though, I would like to be somewhat gentle.” He slowly slid his hand lower until his forefinger was teasing at Sirius’ entrance.

Sirius put his right foot flat on the bed, bending his knee to give Remus better access. Remus kissed Sirius with urgency as his finger pressed into the other man. He wanted to be inside of Sirius now, but he knew that he needed to take his time with this part. Remus should have just got them off another way, but at the same time, he was glad that he did not.

Eventually, Sirius was begging for him to stop. “Please, fuck, oh, Remus, please just fuck me now. I need you now,” he rambled as he panted. His chest was flushed and his lips swollen from being kissed and nipped at by Remus. He looked perfect.

“All right,” Remus laughed and carefully removed his fingers.

He got Sirius on to his hands and knees. Remus kneeled behind him, taking himself in his hand and lining up against Sirius. He pressed into Sirius easily, the other man making lovely noises as he did so. Then he began to move his hips quickly.

Remus grabbed a handful of Sirius’ hair and pulled it roughly as he fucked Sirius. The other man was an incoherent mess, though he still would not stop babbling. Remus was sure that Sirius could talk through anything, even if he did not make any sense. Remus liked it, oddly enough.

When he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, he reached around and began to stroke Sirius. It only took three strokes before the man was coming with a cry of Remus’ name. Sirius’ clenching around him and the movements of his body was enough to send Remus over the edge as well. He came deep inside Sirius, leaning forward to bite Sirius’ shoulder.

They collapsed onto the bed heavy limbed. “I am glad you finally gave in,” Sirius said, his eyes closed.

“Me too. You are staying here tonight.”

“And we are doing this again in the morning?” Sirius smiled without opening his eyes.

“Anytime you want.”

  
**vi.**

  
A few days later Remus was chatting with James and watching Sirius with Harry. Remus laughed as he watched the other man playing some game with pebbles that Harry had made up. Sirius was losing and pretending to be upset about it but there was a grin playing on his face. Harry was giving him a hard time because he clearly could not see that Sirius was joking around. It was rather adorable.

The other man was far more than Remus had bargained for. He was not expecting to fall for this man from another land who was meant to just be his pawn. He thought he was going to be an arrogant fool who would sit inside and hate everything that Remus and his people were.

The opposite of that seemed to be true as Sirius was becoming a part of their community. He was becoming friends with everyone on the island. Sirius tried his best to contribute where he could whenever he could. Remus could see him being a good partner the more that he thought about it. As much as he tried to deny it, he did need someone at his side in life. Sirius had the qualities to be the one to lead.

“Stop staring at him, you are being even more obvious than usual,” James joked, elbowing him in the side to get his attention once more.

“I have not a clue what you are talking about, James.” He shook his head. Remus did know but he was not going to let his friend act all cocky because he was right. James liked being right a bit too much and Remus did not want to give him the satisfaction.

“If you would just keep him here, I think you would be happy. You are not getting younger, Remus. You need someone to settle down with sooner rather than later.”

“The man I took captive is who I should be spending my whole life with?” He asked, as if he had not been thinking just that a few moments ago.

“I do not really see a problem with it. Maybe the Gods wanted you to meet and made this all happen.”

“They let our people be taken because I was meant to fall for this man?” Remus shook his head in disbelief.

“It could just be an added bonus. Maybe we are meant to take that land, Sirius could give it to us. He did say he would kill his father, or let us kill his father.”

Remus nodded. He still did not fancy that option too much. Letting Sirius kill his own father for this reason felt like a bit much.

“Or maybe there is an easier way. There must be,” James suggested.

“Like what?” Remus was sure that the only way to do this peacefully was with an exchange. No killing of anyone’s fathers.

The only thing was that he did not want to have Sirius return to his home, particularly since learning of his father’s treatment of him. But he wanted his people. Marlene and Peter - they were his to care for. Sirius was an amazing person, but Remus had to care for what he was meant to from the start.

“Talk it over with Sirius. The man is smart. He is also surprisingly resourceful for a spoilt prince,” James suggested.

They had spoke about it, but not so in depth. Most of their alone time was spent doing things where they did not really need to talk. “I guess.”

“Stop fucking him for a moment, and maybe you would get something accomplished.”

Remus felt the heat rising to his cheeks at the comment. James was right, though. Sirius might have a better idea than his exchange one.

*******

The next afternoon - “Oh, fuck” - Sirius closed his eyes, keeping himself steady with a hand on Remus’ chest. He wanted to just slam himself down on Remus’ length so he was seated on the other man, but he was determined to make this last. It was fun to torture Remus just a bit.

“Come on Sirius,” Remus growled impatiently, his hands holding tight to Sirius’ hips. Sirius could not blame him. They had been teasing each other for the better part of the morning. It was as if they were competing to drive each other completely mad. They probably were, because Sirius was trying to do that to Remus and it would not surprise Sirius if the Viking was doing the same thing to him.

It was pouring rain outside, so they were spending the day in the shelter of Remus’ home. Their responsibilities had fallen away for the time being. Just like the last six days, Sirius woke up in Remus’ home. Most of the other people in the settlement did not seem to care much about this development. Others, like Lily, James, and the red headed twins seemed to think it was the best thing to ever happen to Remus. Sirius thought it was fairly amazing as well.

“Now, you are the impatient one,” Sirius said. Remus called him that earlier when the other man kept teasing him with one finger and his tongue.

Remus just smirked at him, tightened the grip on Sirius’ hips. “I could just-”

Sirius cut Remus off as he moved his hips down so Remus was completely inside of him. “Better?”

“Ah, fuck, it would be better if you started moving your body.”

Sirius lifted his hips slightly. “Like this?”

“I hate you,” Remus said with absolutely no malice in his voice but his fingers were going to leave bruises where they were gripping Sirius.

After another slight movement of his hips, Remus groaned. Sirius blinked and he was suddenly being put on his back. Remus was in him again and thrusting before Sirius could gather a proper thought. The Viking fucked him hard and fast. Sirius felt consumed by the pleasure of it all. He wanted to feel this way every single day.

Since they had been teasing one another for so long, it did not take much for Sirius to reach his climax. His orgasm curled his toes and caused him to cry out for Remus. He did not even realize the other man had come until Remus was laying half on top of him, breathing hard.

Sirius ran his hand down Remus’ back, which was moist with sweat. He was not sure what he was going to do if he had to leave Remus. He hoped the other man felt the same way.

They drifted off to sleep like that. Sirius was not sure how long they had napped before stirring again. He was awoken by the feeling of Remus’ fingers gently carding through his hair. Sirius was not going to complain about that because it felt nice. He laid there for a bit as Remus talked about some things he needed to accomplish once the weather had cleared up a bit.

Sirius had a lot going on in his mind, especially what was going to happen to him in just a few short days. He needed to ask instead of putting it off because it was going to drive him crazy if he did not.

Once Remus finished speaking about mending one of their boats, Sirius decided it would be a good time. “So,” Sirius said as he sat up, pulling the blanket that had been wrapped around his legs up around his shoulders as he did. “It is almost time for me to be brought back.”

“It is.” Remus yawned then rubbed his eyes.

“Are you going to send me back? I know going to bed with you every night does not mean anything but —”

“Sirius, I can not let you go back.” Remus shook his head and cast his eyes down as if he was somewhat embarrassed.

“What do you mean, let me go back?” he asked because he was somewhat surprised at the statement. Remus had been so adamant about Sirius just being used an a pawn to get Marlene and Peter back.

“And lose the best sex I have ever had? No, I would rather not,” Remus laughed, looking back up at Sirius with a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes because Remus was clearly joking.

“I like you far more than your body, Sirius. I think everything else that you have going on is fairly amazing. You are a very interesting person.” Remus reached over and rested his hand on Sirius’ knee.

The last days had been filled with not just sex but plenty of conversation. Sirius heard all about Remus’ travels and his experiences. Sirius told Remus of his dreams to travel and desire to be far more than he was. Remus could be sweet and soft, the opposite of the coldness that he had felt at the beginning. He hoped to see Marlene soon to show her that he had broken Remus’ hard exterior.

“So, you do not want to keep me as your sex slave, all tied up here waiting for you every day?” Sirius grinned.

“I am trying to tell you that I like you very much and you are going with something sexual.”

“As usual.” Sirius smiled. “I like you too, Remus. I like it here and I do not want to leave. I would not want to leave even if you were not around, but knowing that you exist here would make it far more painful for me to go back. I do not think I would ever be happy again if I left you.”

“How can we get them back and keep you?” Remus questioned, sitting up next to him. He sat with his long, strong legs crossed.

“You pretend to exchange me,” Sirius offered. “Tie me up and act as if you are dropping me on the shore. I can make sure I get back to the boat before you leave.”

“That sounds risky. What if you can not make it, or what if they hurt you? I would not be able to take that.” Remus reached up to hold Sirius’ chin between his fingers. “You have grown to mean a lot to me, somehow.”

Sirius was not sure what to say, so he leaned forward to kiss him. He could not let this go. Being with Remus, his whole life seemed to open up and be what he always wanted.

“I will do everything to make sure that I am on that boat with you and everyone else to make our way back.”

“I will do my best to make sure that you make it back on the boat as well.” Remus’ finger trailed down his arm. “When this is all done, you will be a proper Viking.”

“I will?”

“Yes, who would have ever thought, a Celtic prince becoming a Viking?”

“I am sure stranger things have happened.” Sirius laughed, resting his head against Remus’ shoulder. “I can not wait for you to have your people back.”

“Then we will be back to normal, plus, you will be here with us.”

“I will be.” Sirius grinned then paused as his thoughts began to change and evolve. His brain was catching on to a new plan to get Marlene and Peter back. “Could we sail at night?”

“It is far more difficult but it could be done.” Remus shrugged. “Are you saying we should go to retrieve them at night?”

“Yes, it makes so much sense. I do not understand why I did not suggest this before. There would only be a few guards we would have to get through if we went late into the night.”

“We could manage it. If we sailed nearby in the daylight to have a good idea of where we are and what we have to do, that would be best.” Remus bit at his lip, his brow furrowed in thought. “Your father, would he come after us?”

“I do not think so.” Sirius highly doubted that his father cared much about anything to do with him. As for Marlene and Peter being freed, Sirius was sure that his father would not put too much effort into getting back at the Vikings.

“You know exactly where they are being kept?”

“Yes. I know the land blind. I could get us there easily.”

“Tomorrow, we will talk with the others. We will make a solid plan. I think this will work, though, Sirius.” Remus sighed in relief.

**vii.**

  
Sirius sat on the floor of the boat and stared at the land far in the distance at the sun went down. The rest of the raiding party on the boat was eating, but his stomach was turning too much to do that. His plan could either go brilliantly or it could fall to pieces and someone would end up dead.

“Is being on the water making you ill? You are very pale.” Remus sat down next to him. His hair was done in his elaborate braids, much like they were when Sirius had first laid eyes on him. Remus did Sirius’ in the same fashion earlier.

“No, I am just worried about what is going to happen. I do not want anything to go wrong.”

“It will be okay, Sirius, we will be able to work it out,” Remus assured Sirius. “Plus, you have a sword and shield now, you can defend yourself.”

Not only was Sirius’ hair done in braids like the Vikings, he was dressed just as the rest of the party. He and James were about the same size, so Remus gave him proper battle clothes and armor to wear. Sirius felt as if he were a brand new person and the place he was going to was foreign. This land in the distance was no longer his home. His home was on the island with Remus and the rest.

“I know.” Sirius let out a long breath through his nose.

“I only worry that we are too late to save Marlene and Peter.” Remus shook his head. “I could have taken them when we got you, if I had trusted you then.”

“But you did not, nor did you have reason to trust me at that point.”

“Hopefully, tonight, this will all be righted and we will be able to go happily from here.”

Sirius nodded with a soft smile. “The waiting is going to kill me.”

“I know. Only a bit longer now.” Remus reached over and rested a hand on his leg. “It will be okay.”

Sirius could only hope that Remus was right.

They stayed floating off the shore, out of sight from the castle as the sun began to go down. It was not until the stars and the moon were shining in the night sky that they moved. They followed the path that took Sirius away only a few weeks prior. Soon enough they were at the shore where Sirius liked to sit and wish he was anywhere else but there.

Sirius followed Remus, Fabian, Dorcas, James, and Kingsley off the boat as Gideon, Alastor, and Hestia stayed on it. They silently walked up the rocky beach, the only sounds were their feet crunching against the rocks. Sirius felt like his heart was in his throat as he looked at the dark, dense tree line in front of them. He hoped that no one was lurking there. Sirius knew the patrols well, and none of them came down to the river at such a time.

Walking into the forested area was even worse than coming up the shore. He led the way with Remus, trying to make as little noise as possible. Not that he could hear much aside from the pounding of his heart in his ears. Sirius nearly jumped when he felt Remus squeeze his hand. He paused his movement for a moment, letting himself feel grounded by the other man’s touch.

After gathering himself, Sirius let go of Remus’ hand and began to walk again. When they came closer to the place where Marlene and Peter were being held, Sirius gave a whistle to alert the rest of the group. In the distance, he could see the stone building in front of them. There was a small fire, and what looked like two guards. He could hear some talking, but they were too far to be able to make what they were saying.

“Are there men anywhere else or would it just be these two?” Remus asked, kneeling down next to him.

“It should just be these two,” Sirius said, his stomach turning. If he was wrong then their whole plan could go completely sideways.

“Okay.” Remus looked over his shoulder, probably at the others. “Let us go. Sword out.”

Sirius swallowed hard then stood up straight, his hand wrapping around the handle of his sword. He had to do this. Before he could even take a step forward, an arrow cut through the air from behind him and a second later one of the figures by the fire fell. Then another arrow, and the other figure went down. Sirius hoped that was it.

Remus led them out of the tree line towards the building. Sirius held tight to his sword as they approached. He felt as if he was going to drop it because his hands were damp with sweat. As he and Remus rounded the corner to get to the door, he found a figure pressed up against the wall.

In a flash, Remus had the man up against the wall with his sword to his throat. It took a moment for Sirius to realize who was pressed against the wall. “Regulus.”

“Sirius,” his little brother all but squeaked out. His blue eyes looked at him in confusion. “What are you — we thought they killed you.”

“No, no. I am fine. Remus, this is my brother,” Sirius said, stepping closer.

Remus put the sword down but kept a hand against Regulus. “What are you doing down here?”

Regulus looked at him, confused. Sirius’ brother had not learned Norse like Sirius had. “He wants to know what you are doing down here,” Sirius supplied.

“I was bringing your people food and water. They have not had any for two days now,” Regulus said.

“You are feeding them?” Sirius asked in surprised then informed Remus of what his brother was doing.

“You used to. Why do you look like them?” Regulus spoke after Sirius finished explained to Remus in Norse.

“I have decided to stay with them.”

“Oh.” Regulus’ face fell.

“We need to get them and leave. You will let us do that?” Sirius hoped his brother would not do something stupid.

“Of course,” Regulus nodded. “The door is unlocked.”

Sirius alerted Remus what Regulus had said and the Viking moved towards the door. Sirius moved closer to his brother as two others from their party went inside to get Marlene and Peter.

“You are really going to become one of them?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Regulus, you know I do not belong here. I never did. I was never like you or Father and Mother. I have always been made for something different,” Sirius told him as Marlene and Peter came out of the building.

“Ah! You bastard. You did it,” Marlene said, shaking her head. She looked even skinnier and sicker than she did the last time Sirius saw her.

“We need to go,” Remus said, putting a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

Regulus frowned. “I will not see you again?”

“Probably not.” Sirus shook his head. “Take care Regulus, you are going to be a brilliant king one day.”

Regulus wrapped his arms around Sirius, and Sirius returned the hug. “Come back one day. Come see me eventually.”

“Someday, maybe,” Sirius said before stepping back. “Good luck, Regulus.”

“Good luck.”

Sirius nodded at Reg once more before turning towards Remus and the others.

They walked quickly and silently back to the boat. Even when they all got onto the ship, no one spoke as they rowed away. Sirius stood at the back, staring at the dark shore and watching his home slip away one last time. He was no longer a prince. He was just Sirius, but he could not be happier even if he was going to miss his brother.

As they went around a bend, Remus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The other man kissed right behind his ear. Sirius closed his eyes and hummed, feeling completely comfortable.

“Ha, you are together?” Marlene laughed next to them.

“Against all odds, I melted his cold exterior and he took a liking to me. I told you I could do it.”

“Really?” Remus sounded exasperated.

“You just could not help yourself.” Sirius grinned. His new life was going to be amazing.

**The End.**

Remus kissed his way back up Sirius’ body as the other man sighed happily. The days before had been long and he was tired from their trip. When they returned home at midday the day prior, Remus and Sirius went straight to sleep. They woke up fairly late into the night and ate the food Lily had left for them then dozed off again.

Finally, they both woke up to the morning light streaming through the cracks in the walls. They had kissed each other awake then eventually Sirius went down on Remus and then Remus returned the favor. It was a wonderful way to wake up and he was going to get to wake up that way whenever they pleased.

“I am still here.” Sirius smiled as Remus kissed him on the cheek.

“You are and Marlene and Peter are okay. Thank you. If it were not for you then who knows what would have happened.” Remus brushed a hand through Sirius’ hair then pressed their lips together. Without Sirius’ help he could have lost Marlene and Peter.

“Sirius, would you like to be mine?” Remus asked with a furrowed brow. He was not sure if he needed to ask. Sirius seemed to be very interested in him.

“Remus, I am obviously yours.” Sirius traced a finger on his chest.

“I am yours too, Sirius.” Remus wrapped his arms around him. “Are you ready to start your life here properly?”

Sirius grinned. “I can not wait.”


End file.
